


Heir Of The Eternity

by The_Groom



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Vampires, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Groom/pseuds/The_Groom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~I'm bad at summaries...so this is just a random idea I thought of...so I'm writing it down.~</p><p>Warnings:<br/>• Majorly triggering<br/>• Rated M<br/>• Blood and gore<br/>• Blood<br/>• Gore<br/>• Did I mention blood and/or gore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir Of The Eternity

This school day was just like any other: boring. Going from one class to another, hearing the same thing over and over again. I've taken a quite few Science classes, so everything was easy by the last year of highschool. I was always at the top of my class in test scores, earning me the title of-. "Hey, it's that nerd Ash!" One male called out as him and his friends walked by while pointing and laughing. "Nerd". That's my title, known by all. I had nothing against it nor the laughs it caused. I mean, it's a title I'm actually proud of. I don't care if I'm known as the school's "Science Nerd," at least I made a name for myself, right? Or is it the other way around?

"Hey, don't worry about them, Ash." A female called from behind me as she patted my back a little, which made me laugh softly. "I'm fine, Claire. It's just a silly nickname. It didn't phase me when they started it, so it won't phase me now." I smiled at her. Claire's my sister...at least everyone says we are since we have the same last name. I don't mind it though, we have quite a bit in common and are great friends. "That's good to hear," she returned the smile while giving me a soft hug. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that James and I are going out this weekend." She laughed softly while giving her usual 'I'm sorry I made last minute plans' smile. "No problem, Claire. I didn't plan much anyways...or at all." I laughed at my own joke.

"Hey, don't say that!" She playfully punched my arm, giggling. "How was the test though? I bet you did better than last time. You always do!" She exclaimed, grinning widely at me. "Ha! I dunno. I was just about to pick up my results now actually," I gave a small shy smile before grabbing a few things from my bag. "Well go get them, silly!" Claire began to push me away, grinning more. "Fine fine! I'll be back! Don't leave without me like you did last time!" I called out when I was a good twenty feet away which I just noticed I moved too. 'Odd.' I thought but brushed it off.

After walking a good five minutes to the testing room...or the "Isolation Room" as the students call it since there's no windows. "I don't care!" I froze at the male voice then pressed myself up against the wall. "But sir this isn't fair!" A second male shouted. "She's the only one-" Another male said but was interrupted by the first. "Shhh!" I placed a hand over my mouth, gulped then left the building as fast as I could. 'What were those men talking about? And who was this girl they were talking about?!' I quickly ran all questions through my mind, but none were made clear. I was outside within seven minutes, panting for the life of me. 'Fuckin' hell! I don't think I want to find out my test scores...not after that.' I took a few deep and steady breaths before sighing.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost," a male voice said. I instantly froze, my breath caught in my throat as my body began to shake. I slowly turned to face the male and I instantly regretted this. I couldn't breathe, my air supply was cut off so quickly. "Heh," the male grinned at me from under his hood. 'How did I not notice what he was wearing before?!' I felt something warm run down my chest and chin. "H-Huh?!" I slowly looked down, I wish I hadn't. I wish I hadn't woken up this morning because what I saw....was horrifying. The was so much blood. My chest had a large hole through it, both lungs were...destroyed by the wound. My heart.... "M-My...heart? W-Where..." I somehow muttered. All the blood that dripped from my body made me want to puke.

I grew faint and fell to my knees. "W-....w-what...the....h-h....ell?" I couldn't move now. 'I can't breathe and now I can't move?! What...the hell was happening to me?!' I grew angry, which made me only more weaker than I was. The male just stared down at me, a sinister grin on his face before he began to chuckle. "W....what..tHE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shouted, glaring at the male with the last of my strength before falling onto my side. 'My body...it's so weak now. What happened within the last fifteen minutes?' My mind ran at full speed, trying to figure something out, anything at all. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the male's chuckling getting more sinister and deeper. "You are what's wrong with me!" He completely lost his mind at this point, laughing maniacally as he put a gun to my head. "Sweet dreams, cupcake" He smirked before pulling the trigger.

I jolted to a sitting position in my bed, panting. I quickly glanced around my room, it was pitch black. I sighed softly in relief. I soon noticed I was a sweaty mess. "Ugh!" I got up, picked out some new clothes from my dresser then headed for the bathroom just down the hall. "That nightmare.....why am I having them?!" I growled softly as I slammed the bathroom door shut. I quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. 'At least the warm water is a nice contrast to that nightmare. I hope that...that was the last one. I can't handle these anymore. I think I'll go insane if I have one more!" My thoughts raced on and on as I washed the sweat off my body then my hair.

After rinsing my hair of it's soapy mass I climbed out of the shower and shivered. 'Hmm' I shivered once more, worse than before. With that I quickly got dressed in a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt. I gave my hair a thorough rub through with a medium sized towel then combed it to how I liked it. I didn't bother to blow-dry it or wrap it in a towel, I just wanted to be in the warmth of my bed again. I hung the towel up to dry then left the bathroom, heading back to my room. "Ugh...why is it so fucking cold in here?!" I growled softly and huffed towards my room. 'I won't go to bed angry...that always ends up with more anger.' I told myself as I let out a sigh and entered my room, quickly flopping onto my bed then curling up under my many blankets. 'Let's hope these nightmares don't plague my mind anymore....' I sighed softly and closed my eyes, quickly drifting into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty I know... I'm sorry ;-; I'm trying my best after a long break from writing.


End file.
